easternmountainknightsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fire Castle
The Fire Castle is the headquarters of the Eastern Mountain Knights. It serves as a boot camp, barracks, home of veterans and family of the soldiers and as the biggest marketplace in all of Nothern Centuria not to mention all the other functions it has for the army and the civilans who has set up towns outside the walls of the castle. Layout & history of The Fire Castle The castle was named so because it was buildt by the Eastern Island Dwarves on the top of an active volcano. the N.C royal army helped the dwarves in a war agains the mermaids of the North Sea, therefore as a thank you, the dwarves tamed the mountain and buildt the castle. Even though the dwarves are the most skilled builders and the greatest technicians on the planet, it still took them more than 2000 years to build it, since it is the current biggest non-natural structure in the world that's still standing. By the time the castle was finished it was already 506 years into the North vs South war. The knights needed better living and working conditions than they had at the time, which were portable camps that were set up around the continent and moved when the areas resources were completely depleeted. This would normally take about about 100 years. But with this huge castle came also virtually unlimited iron and heat from the volcano which is filled with molten iron, not to mention the huge and luxurious fruit, vegetable and an assortment of other harvestable recourse farms! Queen Alicia IV also moved in the castle with the soldiers, to provide better protection for her. Now the entire royal family lives there, but not in a giant penthouse, but as a normal family in the city with a nice middle class appartment. The only difference from them and the civilians is that their appartment has better security, and that King Nord Rexaton XXI has his own prestigious office in the heart of the castle. The castle is protected by thousands of guards guarding the walls, an Aero-Navy ship guarding the skies and a magic forcefield that only let's people in if they are escorted by a Z-class soldier or has a royal mark on their left hand. This mark is made by an uncopyable magic inkpen, only carried by Z5-class soldiers. Of course, there's also the heavily guarded main entrances, but if you aren't royally marked you will be searched for weapons ans magic utensils and will be marked with a magic-blockage spell by one of the Guard-Magicians that's on duty at the time. If you try to sneak anything in that isn't allowed by civilians, you will be brought to court and charged with smuggling. Facilities of the castle The facilites of the castle includes following: *Marketplace *Veteran and family housing district *Marksman, aerocaptian, engineer, magician and alchemist training grounds *underground heat & powerplant *Schools and colleges *Taverns and restaurants *A ten star theatre *Youth clubs (games, arts & crafts, music, sports & other hobbies) *Soldier barracks *An orphanage for the children who lost their elders in the war or by natural causes *An entire district for all the weapon smiths, balcksmiths, enchanters, alchemists, artillary engineers, aeroship engineers and mechanics and other I will not go into depht of the entire castle just yet. There's simply too many bussinesses to go over right now. Category:Cities Category:Strongholds Category:Castles Category:History Category:Dwarves